


Extreme Makeover: Movie Den Edition

by litvirg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, One Shot, Stydia, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litvirg/pseuds/litvirg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia planned a movie night for the whole gang to make them feel like normal teenagers again, but everyone except Stiles cancels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Makeover: Movie Den Edition

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic, but I felt the need to write some Stydia fluff today.

The doorbell rang, and Lydia pulled open the huge wooden door to reveal Stiles, wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a worn out hoodie, carrying not only a box of pizza, but two large duffle bags and a stack of pillows and blankets.

“You do know you’re just here for a movie night and are not moving in right?” Lydia took the pillows and blankets from him and moved aside to let him in.

“Yeah, well, nobody knows how to do a movie marathon correctly anymore, so I’ve prepared for every possible scenario.” His left shoulder a bit under the weight of one of the bags and he winced. “Is there some place I could set these down?”

Lydia closed the door behind him. “Yeah, follow me.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and led him into the den, just off the kitchen.

“Want me to leave the pizza in here?” He called from the kitchen behind her. “I mean, it’ll mess up the movie marathon environment, but some people are weird about their carpets and food.”

“If you can promise not to eat like a toddler and get sauce everywhere, then you can bring it in here.” She flicked on the lights to reveal a couple of chairs and a couch, as well as a line of tables separating the furniture from the TV.

“No no no no no, this is all wrong for a movie night!” Stiles exclaimed. Lydia looked around. Nothing was out of place, the couches were clean and comfortable, the tables would hold the pizza and whatever else was in Stiles’ “emergency movie night” bag. She didn’t see what he meant.

“I’m not seeing the problem Stiles.”

“This is exactly what I was afraid of. Everybody thinks that a movie night is just popping in a movie and sitting on a couch.” He ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room, and assessing look on his face.

Suddenly he clapped his hands together and looked at her. “Okay. I know exactly how to fix this.” He set his bags just outside the den and went to the end of one table, nodding at the other end for her to pick up. “You’re lucky I got here before everyone else, I can definitely fix this before the others get here.

Lydia frowned at him defiantly, but picked up the side of the table and began moving it in whichever direction Stiles ordered. 

 

Stiles was actually trying to stack the wooden coffee tables on top of one another in the corner of the room.

“Come on Lydia! It’s the only way they won’t take up so much space and ruin the atmosphere of the room!”

She stood firm in the corner, blocking his way. “Absolutely not Stiles! Do you have any idea how expensive those tables are? My mother would ring my neck if they got one scratch on them.”

Stiles paced back and forth, thinking up a solution. “I know! We put a blanket layer between each table!” She raised one eyebrow. “Right, not gonna happen.”

“Yeah. Not so much. Think of something else.”

Apparently Stiles’ idea of “something else” wasn’t just pushing the tables to the side of the room (“That would throw the whole vibe of the room off!”) but roping her into dragging the tables into another room. 

While they lifted the first table into the next room, on the other side of the kitchen, Lydia found herself wondering how she got caught up in all of this. She just invited a few friends over for a couple movies so that they could pretend to be normal for one night, and somehow it had turned into Extreme Makeover: Movie Den Edition. 

As she lifted the second table she started to think about how nice Stiles’ fingers looked wrapped around the edge of the table. Then her eyes drifted up his long forearms and halted at his biceps, lean but strong peeking out from beneath his t-shirt. Stiles wasn’t her usual type, obviously, but he’d always caught her attention. He was sharp and quick, and not at all bad looking. If she honestly allowed herself a moment to stop and think about it, she’d realize that he was in fact good looking, but that was a whole different road, one she wasn’t sure she was ready to go down.

So instead, she thought about Allison and how she was late (seeing as she was actually the one who had promised to arrive early, and yet here was Stiles, a full half hour before anyone else was supposed to show up). After they set that table down she decided to see if Allison had texted her.

“Just give me a sec before the next table okay? I need to check my phone.” Stiles nodded and sat down on the arm of the couch, and began rifling through his bag. She went back into the kitchen where her phone lay on the counter and clicked the lock button. Sure enough, three text messages sat waiting for her. 

The first was from Allison: _Sorry, can’t make it. Something came up with dad. Need to sort out some weird family thing. Talk to you tomorrow!_

The next from Scott: _Isaac and I won’t be there tonight; sorry. Need to meet with Derek._

The third one was also from Scott: _Oh and, beware. Stiles takes movie night very seriously, and I know he’s especially excited about tonight. Don’t mention Chinese food._

Lydia laughed softly at that. She didn’t need Scott to tell her how seriously he takes movie night, though the tip about the Chinese food was nice. She walked back into the den and saw Stiles waiting for her by the next table, eating from a bag of gummies. 

“Want one?” he held the bag out to her. She shook her head and glanced at her phone one last time, making sure Allison didn’t text her saying Just kidding, I actually will be there! before she slipped it into her back pocket and gestured toward the table.

So what if no one else was coming? She and Stiles (mostly Stiles) had already done enough that it would be a waste if she cancelled now.

They picked up the table and began moving it across the den and through the kitchen, while Lydia decidedly did not stare at his arms the whole time.

Stiles wasn’t joking when he said he prepared for every possible scenario. Not only did he have a first aid kit (and he went through multiple hypotheticals of injuries that could only occur during a movie marathon) but he brought every variation of popcorn, and different chocolates to put on top of the different popcorns, neck pillows (along with the stack of regular pillows—both goose feather and memory foam), socks of every variation of thickness for use depending on the room temperature and number of blankets being used, magazines he thought Lydia and Allison would like (for if he somehow miraculously got them to agree to a movie he wanted to watch and they got bored, bottles of water, Gatorade and smoothies, several options from the grocery’s frozen food section and a can of the best hot cocoa mix he’d ever tasted. And a box of movies he brought “just in case they couldn’t find one from Lydia’s collection.” And a stack of take-out menus in case she didn’t want pizza.

Lydia carried the pizza to the kitchen and started rewarming it in the oven while Stiles made what he called the “finishing touches” on the den. Once the pizza was in the oven, Lydia went back to the den, and leaned on the door frame watching Stiles stretch out and test every spot in the, remarkably incredible, fort from the spare blankets and pillows.

“Wow,” she said. “Scott really wasn’t kidding when he said you take these things seriously.”

Stiles sat up abruptly and looked back at her. “Yeah,” he said sheepishly. “I mean what you had was good for one movie. But a marathon night calls for something a little more, I think.” And then he shot her a confused look. “When did Scott tell you that?”

“Oh, she said, stepping into the fort and sitting down next to him. “He texted me a little while ago, warning me. He and Isaac had to go see Derek about something, so they aren’t coming. And, uh, Allison had some family thing so she’s not coming either.”

Stiles dragged his hand along the back of his neck. “Well, I’m sorry I completely took over your den when no one is even coming.”

“Well,” she said. “You’re here.”

“Yeah,” he said, voice low. “I am. Uh Lydia—” 

He was interrupted by the ding of the oven, causing Lydia to jump up and run to the kitchen. “Just the pizza!” she called. “I’ll bring it in and then we can pretend to argue about what movie we are going to start with, even though we both know whatever I pick will be what we watch!”

Stiles dropped down onto his stomach, face in a pillow. He rolled over just enough to call out “I have a pretty strong case for Spiderman that might change your mind!”

 

As it turned out, he did have a strong case for Spiderman. Specifically, an argument that involved him gesticulating wildly, causing his lean muscles to strain against his t-shirt and Lydia kept getting so distracted and losing her train of thought that she finally just swiped the movie from his hand and put the DVD in.

 _Come on Lydia_ , she thought to herself. _This is just Stiles, get a grip._

Unfortunately for her, Spiderman left her thinking about Stiles, and his alarming proximity to her, more than she had anticipated. It totally wasn’t her fault though. Andrew Garfield just bore a passing resemblance to Stiles, and she really couldn’t be blamed if she started imagining him in the tight red and blue suit.

She didn’t realize when the movie ended until Stiles began poking her with RedVines. “Uh. Lydia? You okay?” She looked over at him curiously. “You’ve been staring at a blank screen for five minutes.”

“What? No I haven’t! I’ve just been watching the movie.”

Stiles leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. “The movie is over,” he whispered. 

And really that just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t a sexy sentence, yet somehow it _so was_. His eyes were so wide as he looked at her, and she suddenly felt self-conscious that his warm brown eyes were working their way over her face so closely. She felt the breath of his whisper on her face and she had to suppress a shiver. 

She tore her gaze from his and looked at his arm propping him up next to her. It was the wrong place to look. She remembered how the muscle strained while carrying the table across three rooms and then she remembered his fingers wrapped around the edge of it, and suddenly she was looking down at his fingers and they were so long and nice and close and she just couldn’t handle it anymore.

“God, you would look amazing in a Spiderman suit,” she whispered before leaning her face up to his and pressing their lips together. Not her sexiest pick-up line, she’d admit, but it was Stiles and normal was never really his style.

She froze and pulled back when he didn’t respond right away. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open.

“Oh, god, Stiles I’m sorry I shouldn’t have—”

He pressed one of his fingers, oh god his fingers, against her lips and stopped talking. “Did you just tell me I would look hot in a Spiderman suit?” She nodded dumbly. 

He surged down and pressed their lips together again, He shifted his weight so that he no longer had to prop himself up, and he used his arms to trail up and down Lydia’s back until they reached her neck and he carded his hands through her hair.

She slipped her own hands below the hem of his t-shirt and groaned at the warmth radiating from his stomach. She felt him swipe his tongue along her lips and then before she knew what was happening he was kissing and sucking just below her jaw. She arched against him desperate for more.

“Stiles,” she breathed. “Oh god.” How did Stiles get so good with his mouth? They were only kissing for god’s sake, and she felt hotter than she ever had from going way further with Jackson or Aiden.

He drew his face away from her neck and looked up at her, lips red and raw, hair mussed, looking absolutely adorable as his eyes widened again when she slipped her hands into his hair. 

“This is definitely not the reaction I’m used to when I watch Spiderman with friends.”

Lydia laughed as she pushed him down and rolled him over so she was on top of him. “Maybe no more talking for right now,” she all but panted before she moved her lips to his collar bone.

“Right,” he said, breath shaking. “No Talking. Lydia Martin thinks I’d make a hot Spiderman and we are just not going to talk about it. I can do that.” He felt her shake with laughter as she pushed his t-shirt up a little further and moved her mouth to his chest.

“Oh my god, I can’t just not talk about it,” he groaned. 

She popped up and rolled them both onto their sides. “Then put your mouth to better use,” she said dragging him down to her.

“This was so not a scenario I pictured happening tonight.”

“Aw, nothing in your emergency movie night kit for this?” she said kissing her way up his chest to his mouth again.

“Weirdly no, I did not envision Lydia Freaking Martin telling me I’d be hot as Spiderman and then asking me to put my mouth to better use. So no, not really anything in the bag for this.”

“Pity,” she mocked. “I guess you’ll just have to be better prepared next time.” She laughed and kissed Stiles, who was stunned into silence, and made a mental note to plan more movie nights when everyone else was busy.

And to buy The Amazing Spiderman movie, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed a bit sloppy--I wrote it in one sitting and didn't really edit it, I just kind of wanted to post something tonight.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
